Ukuran
by ByunDiva
Summary: [republished] Park Chanyeol. Fans nomor 1 Byun Baekhyun. Dia tahu segala hal tentang Baekhyun. Dia tahu segala ukuran yang ada di tubuh Baekhyun. Hingga ke ukuran celana dalam Baekhyuan pun sepertinya dia tahu. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak dia ketahui. Ukuran alat kelamin Byun Baekhyun. [Fanboy Series] humor / chanbaek / baekyeol / yaoi / shortstory
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Biodata Park Chanyeol**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nama:** Park Chanyeol

 **Tempat, tanggal lahir:** Seoul, 27 november 1992

 **Umur:** 23 Tahun

 **Tinggi badan:** 185 cm

 **Berat badan:** 70 kg

 **Golongan darah:** A

"Maaf, bisa kita skip masalah tubuhku? aku... sedikit kurang nyaman. Hehe"

 **Sekolah:** Korea University of Arts jurusan Byun Baekhyun. Eh, maksudku jurusan musik

 **Hobby:** Melihat foto Byun Baekhyun. Mendengar suara Byun Baekhyun. Mengukur segala hal tentang Byun Baekhyun. Oh dan aku juga suka bernyanyi sambil membayangkan Byun Baekhyun.

 **Makanan Favorit:** Byun Baekhyun. Apa dia bisa dimakan? Tidak? Baiklah. Galbi, samgyeopsal dan Tonkatsu.

 **Minuman Favorit:** Byun Baek- Hmm. Dia tidak bisa diminum, jelas. Aku suka Jus buah.

 **Seksualitas:** Bisexual. (Hanya gay untuk Byun Baekhyun)

 **Apa yang kamu suka:** Segala hal. Maksudku segala benar-benar segala hal tentang Byun Baekhyun

 **Apa yang kamu tidak suka:** Melihat Byun Baekhyun sedih. Atau saat dia sedang menangis saat memainkan sebuah drama. Maksudku, hei para sutradara, bisakah kau memberikannya peran yang bahagia terus? Aku benci melihatnya menangis.

 **Cita-cita:** Menikahi Byun Baekhyun. Walaupun dia tidak ingin menikah denganku nanti.. Tidak apalah. Di kehidupan lain kami pasti menikah.

 **Hal yang belum tercapai:** Uhm.. Aku sedikit malu mengatakannya.. Tapi.. Ada satu hal yang benar-benar menjadi keinginanku. Dan itu belum tercapai hingga sekarang. Yaitu, mengukur alat kelamin Byun Baek-

"-Park-ssi, sepertinya kami akan mewawancarai Fans Baekhyun-ssi yang lain. Maafkan aku."

* * *

 **Ukuran**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun**

 **Rate: T menuju M**

 **Sinopsis: Park Chanyeol. Fans nomor 1 Byun Baekhyun. Dia tau segala hal tentang Baekhyun. Dia tahu segala ukuran yang ada di tubuh Baekhyun. Hingga ke ukuran celana dalam Baekhyun pun sepertinya dia tahu. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak dia ketahui. Ukuran alat kelamin Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Genre: Humor, Short Story, Boyxboy**

* * *

 **Cuapcuap: ayy, jadi aku pernah post ini di ffn, tapi karena beberapa hal karena aku orangnya sensitif xD aku hapus dari ffn. tapi karena banyak yang lebih suka di ffn, jadi aku post lagi nih! :)**

 **semoga kalian suka! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Baekhyun itu seme!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kubalik halaman-halaman di majalah yang baru saja kubeli barusan, sambil sesekali menyesap jus apel yang juga kubeli barusan. Hari ini _special edition_ Baekhyun keluar di pasaran. Sudah pasti aku langsung melesat pergi membeli majalah itu.

Maksudku, hey, siapa yang tidak menyukai Baekhyun di dunia ini?

Kau tidak suka?

Ah kau yakin?

Mungkin kau hanya berkelit bahwa kau tidak suka agar aku jadi pihak salah disini kan. Cih. Sudah kubilang. Byun Baekhyun terlalu sempurna.

Aku ingat sekali pertama kali menyukai laki-laki yang baru kemarin mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna pink cerah yang membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi.

Saat itu Sehun, tetanggaku yang tinggal di apartemen sebelah, mengajakku untuk nonton film terbaru Baekhyun yang memang sedang laku keras dan sempat booming. Awalnya aku sedikit malas. Tapi karena Sehun memaksa, aku bisa apa. Apalagi ada embel-embel makanan gratis di akhir.

Setelah keluar dari bioskop dan menonton film Baekhyun yang 2 jam lamanya itu, entah mengapa rasanya aku akhirnya mendapatkan tujuan hidup. Arah hidup. Seakan-akan ada cahaya terang yang bersinar saat aku keluar dari pintu bioskop.

Jantungku juga menghangat. Dan sepertinya ia juga berdetak sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya. Sungguh. Seumur hidupku. Aku tidak pernah sama sekali menyukai artis pria segila ini. _Hell,_ aku bahkan tidak menyukai pria sama sekali.

Walaupun aku mengaku bahwa aku memang bisexual, tapi itu karena sejujurnya aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal semacam itu. Tapi sejak bertemu Baekhyun, sungguh, aku mau meneriakkan seksualitasku yang berubah jadi gay ke orang-orang, kalau memang Baekhyun mau menjadi pacarku suatu saat.

Dan _hell,_ rasanya semakin kesini aku semakin jatuh cinta. Kau tau, sudah hampir 1 tahun ini aku tergila-gila dengannya. Maksudku tergila-gila, benar-benar tergila-tergila.

Andai aku banyak uang, mungkin aku akan menjadi _sasaeng-sasaeng_ gila itu dan mengikuti Baekhyun kemana-mana.

Kembali ke majalah tadi.

Tanganku berhenti di halaman khusus Baekhyun, lalu membaca bagian wawancara. Seperti biasa, dia selalu menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan _humble_ dan tidak dibuat-buat.

Ugh. Bisakah dia berhenti sedikit saja untuk membuatku makin jatuh cinta setiap detiknya?

Mataku tiba-tiba melebar begitu melihat sebuah pertanyaan yang kupikir sedikit bersifat pribadi.

 **"Baekhyun-ssi kalau kita boleh tahu nih, sebenarnya seksualitasmu sendiri apasih? Karena banyak sekali pembaca kami yang terus berusaha menyuruh kami menanyakan hal ini. Oh kalau memang Baekhyun-ssi kurang merasa nyaman, tidak usah dijawab tidak apa-apa."**

Tanpa sadar jantungku mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Ini dia yang kutunggu-tunggu. Kalau dia gay, hidupku sejahtera dan bisa kupastikan aku akan menikahinya. Tapi kalau dia straight... Oh tenang saja. Aku akan tetap menikahinya.

 **"Hahaha. Santai saja. Aku memang sering mendapatkan pertanyaan semacam ini. Mungkin banyak fans atau orang-orang yang merasa bahwa aku memang tidak selurus penggaris. Baiklah, berhubung ini ulang tahun majalah kalian, aku akan memberi hadiah kecil-kecilan dengan mengklarifikasikan masalah seksualitasku."**

AWWW! Kalian lihat itu kan! Betapa baiknya dia!

 **"Aku Bisexual."**

KAU BOHONG! PASTI KAU GAY. Yaampun uri Baekhyunku kenapa suka sekali berbohong..

 **"Wah Baekhyun-ssi sedikit berani juga ya. Berarti otomatis Baekhyun-ssi sudah keluar dari lemari ya? hahaha."**

 **"Bisa dibilang seperti itu."**

Kuhentikan bacaanku sejenak. Tanganku bergerak ke arah jantungku. "Berhentilah berdetak tidak karuan sialan. Aku jadi tidak konsen membaca." Gumamku dan kembali memperhatikan bacaan.

 **"Lalu, kalau kami boleh tahu lagi nih. Sebelumnya maaf sekali Baekhyun-ssi kalau pertanyaan ini sangat vulgar. Tapi.. apa posisimu dalam gay romance?"**

...

 _What the hell._ Kenapa dia begitu bodoh bertanya hal semacam itu kalau dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Tentu saja Baekhyun itu top!

Apa? Kenapa kalian berpikir aku gila?

Aku juga top. Baekhyun sudah pasti top. Lalu siapa yang dibawah? Itu mudah. Kita bisa berganti giliran.

 **"Uhh.. Soal itu aku sebenarnya tidak ingin membocorkannya. Tapi.. Sepertinya kalian sudah bisa melihatnya sendiri kan?"**

Ya! Yes! Yeah Baekhyun! Aku bisa lihat dengan jelas kalau kau sudah pasti seorang seme. Top. Diatas. Yang masukin. Yang nusuk prostatku nanti.

oh yeah.

Apa? Kalian bilang aku menjijikan? Sana pergi tidak usah baca isi hatiku!

 **"Oh! Aku memang sudah sedikit menduganya hahaha. Tapi untuk membenarkan hal itu, apa posisimu sebenarnya?"**

 **"Uhm.. Aku bottom."**

...

...

...

...

.

"BANGSAT SIALAN TIDAK BERGUNA APA-APAAN INI. RUSAK SUDAH IMAJINASIKU MENUNGGANGIMU SETAHUN PENUH BAEKHYUN SIALAN!" Teriakku kencang sambil melempar majalah itu ke arah tong sampah.

Yeah. Habis sudah imajinasiku tentang Baekhyun seme.

Tak apalah.

Mari kita ambil hikmah dari kejadian ini.

Aku bisa menyuruhnya menunggangiku nanti..

hehehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Pertemuan pertawa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun Fanmeeting"

Aku membaca sebentar foto yang baru dipost beberapa saat lalu oleh Baekhyun di instagramnya. Dia mau ngadain fanmeeting buat para fans.

Senyumku semakin melebar begitu selesai membaca pengumuman singkat Baekhyun itu. Hell, tentu saja sudah pasti aku akan ikut. Selama ini baru pertama kalinya Baekhyun mau mengadakan fanmeeting seperti ini. Dan tentu saja aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Tunggu dulu.

Tapi apa yang harus kupakai? Aduh sialan. Bajuku tak ada satupun yang menarik.

Kutaruh handphoneku di kasur sembarangan, sambil berlari kecil keluar apartemen dan menuju ke apartemen Sehun. By the way, Sehun kerja di majalah Fashion. Jadi bisa dibilang setiap hari selalu ada baju-baju baru yang keluar masuk apartemennya.

Tapi tenang saja. Dia tetap bersifat sangat manly dan tidak gemulai seperti namja namja kebanyakan yang bekerja di dunia ini.

Kugedor pintu Sehun beberapa kali dengan sedikit keras. Dia memang sedikit tuli. Mungkin dia tidak pernah membersihkan telinga. Tidak sepertiku.

"SEHUN MANUSIA MAYAT BUKA PINTUMU." Teriakku kencang.

Beberapa lama kemudian pintu Sehun terbuka menampilkan seorang Oh Sehun yang hanya memakai boxer hitam dan kaos abu-abu tanpa lengan dengan wajah bantal yang terlihat sedikit lelah. "Apa berengsek!" Ketusnya.

Senyum gigi lebarku langsung kutampilkan begitu melihat muka marahnya. "Hai sayang. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Sehun menatapku datar. "Hisap jempol kakimu sana!" Sahutnya kemudian lalu membanting pintu apartemennya di depan wajahku.

Mataku melebar. Lalu membuka pintu Sehun dan masuk ke dalam. "Sehuniee, bantu aku memilih baju untuk bertemu istriku, jebal.."

Sehun yang sedang meneguk segelas air dan duduk di sofa, tersedak tiba-tiba membuatku mengangkat kedua alisku bingung. "Kau kenapa bisa tersedak idiot."

"Mwo? Istri?!" Jeritnya.

Aku langsung terkekeh pelan. "Maksudku Baekhyun, Sehun."

"Dia bukan istrimu."

"Akan."

"Akan tidak jadi istrimu."

"Akan tidak jadi istriku tapi jadi teman hidupku."

"Akan tidak jad-"

"-Oke cukup! Bantu aku!" Potongku malas meladeni omongan tidak penting miliknya itu.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya ke senderan sofa sambil mengangguk. "Apa maksudmu bertemu?"

Tubuhku langsung menegak dan dengan cepat menubruk Sehun dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Jadi Baekhyunku mau ngadain Fanmeeting seminggu lagi. Sudah dipastikan aku sebagai suaminya tentu harus ikut andil dalam acaranya bukan? Nah masalahnya, seperti yang kau dan aku ketahui sejak dulu, lemariku hanya berisi pakaian-pakaian gembel yang membuatku seperti gembel. Otomatis dirimu yang notabene sahabat baikku yang cukup bisa err.. berpakaian, harus membantuku terlihat tampan dan menakjubkan saat bertemu suamiku nanti." Kataku dengan sekali nafas saking semangatnya.

Sehun menghela nafas lalu mengangguk pasrah. Langsung kupeluk tubuhnya dan melompat kegirangan. "Gomawo Sehuniee. Aku tau Tuhan akan membalas kebaikanmu."

"Makan pantatmu sana."

.

.

.

Itu dia.

Itu DIA.

ITU DIA.

ITU DIA SIALAN BANGSAT SEKALI DIA BERDIRI DISITU MENAMPILKAN PENAMPILAN YANG SANGAT SEMPURNA DILUAR DUGAANKU SIALAN.

Baekhyunku, cintaku, pujaanku, masa depanku sekarang sedang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatku duduk. Dia berdiri di panggung sambil melambaikan tangannya yang sangat lentik dan indah dan sepertinya enak jika kujilat dengan lid- baiklah buang pikiran mesummu saat ini Yeol.

"Kalian sehat-sehat kan?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menampilkan senyuman 1 miliyar wattnya yang membuat tubuhku tersetrum sampai ke akar-akar rambut.

Para fans langsung menjawab "Ne" serempak. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku bukan fans biasa. Tentu saja aku menjawab, "Aku sehat sayang, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Tanganku menopang daguku sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun di panggung yang masih berbicara entah apa aku tidak peduli. Suaranya hanya jadi yang kupedulikan sekarang. Kata-katanya tidak berarti. Aku yakin semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu pasti indah.

Mataku menjelajar dari ujung kepala Baekhyun. Berhenti di wajahnya sejenak. Menikmati betapa indah matanya dari jauh. Hidung mancung namun terlihat mungil miliknya, bibir tipis pink yang selalu membuatku ereksi, lalu turun ke leher yang harusnya tumbuh jakun disana.

Duh bagaimana rasanya mencium leher itu ya. Aku ingin mewarnainya. hmmm

Kembali pandanganku turun ke tubuhnya yang sedang mengenakan kemeja hitam yang ia buka 2 kancingnya. Coba dia hanya menyisakan satu kancing. hehehe.

Lalu pandanganku turun lagi ke...

Gundukan kecil di celana jins ketat Baekhyun. Lidahku bergerak menjilat bibirku saat membayangkan seperti apa dalamnya.

Dalam apa kalian tanya?

Tak usah sok polos. Kalian pasti mengerti maksudku kan, manusia-manusia mesum?

Aku penasaran sebesar apa buah favoritku itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, gundukannya terlihat cukup kecil. Padahal Baekhyun sudah memakai celana sangat ketat agar bisa menunjukkan bentuk kakinya. Berarti buah favoritku itu kecil dong?

Jadi ingin cicip sedikit..

Apa? Kenapa kalian terus mengatakanku menjijikan? Aku tau kalian juga mau mencicipinya kan? HA! Tidak akan bisa!

Tanpa sadar karena terus memperhatikan gundukan kecil itu, aku tidak sadar bahwa sekarang acara pertama sudah selesai. Dan kulihat sudah banyak orang yang mengantri di depan untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan Baekhyun dan mengobrol sebentar dengannya. Baiklah.. waktunya bertemu istriku secara langsung.

Tubuhku berdiri tinggi menjulang diantara perempuan-perempuan dan beberapa laki-laki yang memang lebih pendek dariku.

Ini suatu kelebihan untukku tentu saja. Karena aku sudah bisa memperhatikan Baekhyun dari antrianku yang jauh, dan tidak terhalang tubuh siapapun di depanku.

Kumainkan kedua tanganku sedikit gugup. Bibirku terus kugigit dengan gemas tidak menyangka aku akan melihat cinta pertamaku sebentar lagi. Astaga. Apa tubuhku bau saat ini?

Kucium sedikit lengan kiri dan kananku. Wangi parfum mahal Sehun masih terasa, syukurlah. Rambutku masih rapi dan tidak lepek. Wajahku luar biasa tampan dan sudah siap membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta padaku.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, akhirnya datang juga giliranku.

YATUHAN. INI GILIRANKU WOY. WOY DENGARKAN AKU! INI GILIRANKU!

Kakiku melangkah perlahan ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk sambil menandatangani kertas dihadapannya. Kemudian kepalanya mendongak begitu menyadariku yang sudah ada dihadapannya.

Rambut pinknya sedikit bergoyang lembut saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya melihatku. Matanya melebar sedikit dan bisa kulihat senyuman tertarik di kedua ujung bibirnya.

"Hai.. Siapa namamu?" Sapanya.

Astaga. Aku siapa.. SIAPA AKU?! AKU SIAPA!

"Cha- Cha- Cha-"

Kening Baekhyun berkerut lucu. "namamu Cacaca?"

Bagus lagi. First Impression yang menakjubkan Park Chanyeol. Kepalaku langsung menggeleng dengan kencang. "Bu- bukan. Ak- Aku-"

Kulihat Baekhyun meletakkan pulpennya masih tersenyum lalu mengambil kedua tanganku yang sejak tadi saling bertaut tidak karuan dan meremasnya lembut.

Jangan berdiri sekarang junior besarku.

Bisa siapapun memberi aku nafas buatan sepertinya aku sudah tidak sadar. "Tenang saja. Jangan gugup seperti itu."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku perlahan. Ayo Chanyeol keluarkan jiwa harimaumu.

AUUuuuuuMMMMMM

Yup aku baru saja mengaum dalam hati.

"Aku Chanyeol. Fans nomor 1 dirimu." Sahutku kemudian berusaha menghilangkan kegugupanku.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Ia menulis namaku di kertas yang ia tanda tangani barusan lalu memberi tanda hati kecil di samping namaku.

Awww.

"Chanyeol.. Kau mau tanya apa padaku?" Balas Baekhyun kemudian, sambil terus menampilkan senyumnya. Ia menatap mataku langsung dengan matanya yang sangat indah itu.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya apa saja?" Tanyaku menampilkan senyumku sedikit ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Apapun."

Bibir keringku kujilat sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang memang selalu membuatku gila.

"Baekhyun.. Berapa ukuran penismu?"

...

...

..

..

..

...

"Ap- Hah?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Keberuntungan Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun.. Berapa ukuran penismu?"

"Ap- Hah?!"

Berapa ukuran penismu...

Berapa ukuran penismu...

Berapa ukuran penismu...

BERAPA UKURAN PENISMU?!

KEMANA OTAKMU PARK CHANYEOL!

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menatapku terkejut. Tubuhnya terlihat membeku dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka membentuk huruf O.

"AH! MAK- Maksudku, pen- penis- Aku-"

Kata-kataku terhenti begitu mendengar suara Baekhyun tertawa kencang. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit dan tubuh mungilnya bergoyang goyang. Seluruh ruangan langsung sunyi. Hanya suara tawa Baekhyun yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Wajahku sontak memerah hebat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tertawa. Aku tersenyum kecil sambil terus menatap wajah Baekhyun berharap wajah itu akan terus teringat di pikiranku sampai aku mati nanti.

"Kau lucu sekali, Chanyeol-ssi." Sahutnya begitu selesai tertawa.

Mata bulatku langsung melebar. "Aku.. Aku lucu?"

HAHAHAHA SIALAN. BAEKHYUN BILANG AKU LUCU.

"Iya. Kau lucu sekali.. Karena sudah membuatku tertawa, bagaimana kalau kau kuberi hadiah kecil?"

HAHAHAHAHA

"Kemarikan wajahmu, biar kubisiki."

Kutelan ludah gugup begitu mendengar Baekhyun menyuruhku memajukan wajahku. Oh tidak. DIA MAU NGAPAIN?!

Baiklah tenang Chanyeol. Jangan melakukan hal aneh apapun.

"Baekhyun, dia harus segera ganti giliran." Sahut bodyguard di sebelah Baekhyun yang membuatku sedikit tersadar.

APAAN SIH.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah bodyguardnya sebentar lalu mengangguk kecil. "Tidak akan lama, Hyung. Sebentar lagi." Ia lalu menatapku lagi dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. "Ayo Chanyeol-ssi, kemarikan wajahmu."

Akhirnya dengan jantung yang terus berdetak kencang, kumajukan wajahku dengan sedikit membungkuk ke arah Baekhyun.

Bagaimana ini

BAGAIMANA INI.

Wajahnya dekat sekali. Aku harus bagaimana.

Yaampun bibir berkilaunya, bisakah aku menjilatnya sebentar? Astaga Tuhan bantu aku agar sampai ketempat tujuan. Dan tidak tergoda.

Begitu sudah sampai cukup dekat di hadapan Baekhyun, Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya lalu berhenti di sebelah telinga kananku. Hangat nafasnya sangat terasa di telingaku. Membuat tubuhku berdesir tiba-tiba. Wangi rambutnya langsung menusuk indera penciumku..

Jangan buat aku mimisan sekarang sialan.

Bisa kudengar orang-orang di sekelilingku menahan nafas melihat posisiku yang sedikit intim bersama Baekhyun.

"Ukuran penisku..." Baekhyun berbisik.

TIDAK

TIDAK

TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKK

"Tidak lebih besar darimu, Chanyeol-ssi.." Bisiknya lagi lalu meniup telingaku lembut.

Jleb.

Bisa kurasakan juniorku langsung berdiri keras dalam celanaku begitu merasakan Baekhyun meniup telingaku.

Baru hendak menarik wajahku, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja mendaratkan ciumannya di pipiku lalu menarik wajahnya. Rasa lembut dan basah dari bibirnya langsung terasa. Ia meninggalkanku dengan posisi yang masih diam dengan membungkuk dan wajah serba melebar.

Seperti mata melebar, mulut terbuka lebar, bahkan lubang hidungku terbuka lebar.

Dan dalam beberapa detik...

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Suara teriakan langsung memenuhi ruangan.

BRUK!

"CHANYEOL-SSI!"

Dan... suara teriakan Baekhyun menjadi suara terakhir yang kudengar sebelum semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia pingsan karena kau cium Baek. Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali."

"Aku hanya mencium pipinya!"

"Tapi tetap saja bibirmu menempel di tubuhnya."

"Tapi Luhan, aku hanya memberinya hadiah."

Suara-suara itu terdengar sedikit keras di telingaku membuat mataku sedikit terbuka lalu mengerjap-ngerjap begitu melihat cahaya lampu di atasku.

Kulihat sekeliling sebelum membangunkan tubuhku. Ini bukan kamarku.. Aku ada dimana?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sebuah suara lembut dari sampingku membuatku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Sosok mungil dengan rambut pink cerah masuk ke pandangan mataku.

Mataku kembali mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum...

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Teriakku kencang menatap sosok dihadapanku horror.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Hai Chanyeol-ssi. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A- eh- uh- ap- aku- ini-"

Kau kenapa tiba-tiba gagap seperti orang tolol Chanyeol!

"Kau- Kau nyata kan?"

"Tentu saja aku nyata." Jawabnya yang disambung dengan kekehan kecil.

Tidak mungkin. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi. "Ke- Kenapa aku ada disini? Ini dimana?" Tanyaku kemudian.

Baekhyun mengambil tempat di sebelahku di kasur, lalu tersenyum menatapku. "Ini di kamarku. Kau tadi pingsan lama sekali. Karena acara sudah selesai dan kau belum bangun-bangun juga, akhirnya kubawa kau keapartemenku. Kebetulan cukup dekat dari-"

"-HAH!" Teriakku tiba-tiba. Tidak kuat lagi mendengar suara Baekhyun yang begitu merdu.

Nafasku naik turun tidak karuan. Aku harus benar-benar keluar dari sini. Ini tidak akan baik untuk kesehatan tubuhku jika terus disini.

Baru saja hendak berdiri dan meninggalkan kasur, tangan halus Baekhyun menarikku sedikit kencang, membuatku menatapnya dengan mata membulat besar.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

...

...

..

Demi pantat Sehun..

"Istirahat saja disini dulu. Diluar hujan deras sekali. Dan ini sudah jam 1 dini hari."

...

...

..

Demi jempol Sehun..

"Kau bisa tidur dikamarku, Chanyeol-ssi.."

...

..

...

Aku pasrah mas..

"Baekhyun! Kau gila!"

Apa? Itu bukan aku yang berteriak! Mana mungkin aku ngatain istriku gila. Itu teman Baekhyun yang berdiri di dekat lemari. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan kesal.

"Cuma sehari, Luhan. Apa salahnya?"

Ya Luhan! Apa salahku! Maksudku apa salahnya!

Luhan menghela napas keras lalu mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan. "Dia orang asing!"

"Dia fansku! Bukan orang asing!"

Kau salah Baekhyun. Aku suamimu.

"Fans yang bertanya berapa ukuran penismu saat pertama kali bertemu. Bagus sekali Baek. Dia bisa saja orang mesum!"

HEY!

Kenapa Luhan tau aku mesum!

Hehe.

"Kau harus pulang sekarang Luhan. Aku akan baik-baik saja aku janji. Aku percaya Chanyeol."

"Tapi-"

"Pulang, Luhan!"

Dan kata-kata keras Baekhyun, sukses membuat Luhan pergi dari kamar Baekhyun diiringi bunyi keras pintu yang ia banting saat keluar.

Aku menunduk dan menatap tanganku yang kutaruh di paha. Merasa bersalah.

"Baekhyun-ssi, aku pulang saja ya. Kau jadi berkelahi seperti itu aku tidak enak."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil meremas tanganku lembut. "Tenanglah. Dia cuma kelelahan karena terlalu sibuk bekerja sebagai manajerku hari ini. Makanya gampang emosi."

Mendengar kata-katanya, pipiku tersemu merah tanpa sadar. Kenapa dia baik sekali.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu menatapku "Kau mau mandi? Biar kupinjamkan baju."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku perlahan tidak enak menolak perhatian Baekhyun. Baekhyun kemudian berjalan ke arah lemarinya lalu terlihat memilih beberapa baju dan mengambil handuk baru. "Ini baju terbesar yang kupunya. Maafkan aku kalau terlalu pas atau kurang nyaman."

Aku langsung bangkit berdiri dari kasur lalu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang memegang pakaianku. Ketika sampai di hadapannya, aku baru sadar. Tinggi Baekhyun bahkan tidak mencapai telingaku. Kenapa dia terlihat sangat mungil dan menggemaskan sih.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun-ssi." Sahutku mengambil pakaian dan handuk dari tangannya, lalu tersenyum manis menampilkan lesung pipiku yang memang hanya ada satu.

Bisa kulihat pipi Baekhyun merona merah. Apa karena senyumanku?

HAHAHAHA.

Susahnya jadi laki-laki tampan.

"Uhm, kau bisa mandi disini. Aku buatkan teh dulu. Mungkin kau masih pusing karena pingsan tadi."

Kembali kuanggukkan kepalaku dan masih menampilkan senyuman. Baekhyun menunduk lalu segera berlari cepat keluar dari kamarnya.

Dengan perasaan sangat senang dan berbunga-bunga, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi sambil bersiul kencang dan menari-nari dengan gembira.

Aku menaruh tubuhku di kasur Baekhyun merasa lelah dan sangat pusing. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa tadi sore aku bisa pingsan ya. Masa karena dicium dipipi doang. Gimana nanti kalau dicium di bawah.

Tapi ini benar-benar hebat. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa akan berakhir di kamar orang yang sudah kukagumi selama ini. Laki-laki mungil yang hanya bisa kulihat dari layar televisi atau leptop. Bahkan aku tidak menyangka sama sekali bisa tidur dikasurnya.

Kubalik tubuhku hingga tengkurap lalu membenamkan wajahku di bantal milik Baekhyun. Dengan reflek langsung kuhirup aroma bantal yang benar-benar wangi. Bisa kupastikan ini harum tubuh Baekhyun.

Ahhh.. Indahnya...

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ssi ini tehnya"

Begitu mendengar suara Baekhyun yang masuk ke kamar, tubuhku langsung menegak dan duduk di pinggir kasur.

Oh shit..

Baekhyun masuk kekamar sambil membawa secangkir teh dengan bajunya yang sudah diganti. Kapan dia ganti baju?! Dan kupikir itu akan menjadi masalah untuk juniorku beberapa saat kedepan.. Dia memakai kaos longgar putih yang menampilkan sedikit pundaknya dan akan menampilkan seluruh dada putihnya jika ditarik kebawah. Dan celana yang pendeknya beberapa centi diatas lutut yang menampilkan kakinya yang.. astagaa luar biasa indah.

"Terimakasih. Maaf merepotkanmu terus" Sahutku mengambil cangkir teh dari tangan Baekhyun dan menyesapnya perlahan.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelahku lalu memainkan tangannya. Ia lalu berdehem pelan dan menatapku. "Maaf aku menciummu tadi.. Gara-gara itu.. Kau jadi pingsan begitu." Sahutnya.

Hampir saja aku tersedak air teh begitu mendengar Baekhyun berbicara seperti itu. Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan. "Aniyo.. Aku memang kurang istirahat saat ingin bertemu denganmu kemarin. Jadi kupikir aku pingsan karena kurang tidur. Tenang saja, itu bukan salahmu sama sekali."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Istirahatlah disini. Aku akan tidur disofa depan."

Mataku melebar terkejut. "Hah? Yang benar saja! Yang ada aku sebagai tamu tidur di sofa depan. Ini kan apartemenmu."

"Tapi sofa di depan kurang nyaman, Chanyeol-ssi. Dan kamu cukup tinggi. Tubuhmu tidak akan muat."

"Karena kurang nyaman itulah, kau harus tidur disini. Kau pasti sangat lelah seharian ini."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum menghela napasnya dan menatapku dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Bagaimana.. Kalau kita tidur disini sama-sama?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Demi penis Sehun..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **jangan lupa comment sama likesnya selalu ditunggu :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Chanyeol yang dilanda gulana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keringat terus keluar dari tubuhku karena tidak bisa menahan rasa gugup yang membuncah saat ini. Bisa kurasakan jantungku yang mau meledak keluar. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang punggungku sedang berhadapan dengan punggung Baekhyun.

Karena dia tidak mau aku tidur di sofa dan tentu saja aku tidak mau dia tidur di sofa, maka kita pun mengambil jalan tengah. Yap. Tidur bersama di kasur.

Bisa kudengar nafas Baekhyun yang teratur menandakan bahwa ia memang sudah terlelap. Itu wajar sih. Dia pasti sangat kelelahan karena jadwalnya yang sangat padat. Ahh.. Baekhyunku.. Kalau kita sudah menikah nanti, akan ku pastikan bahwa tugasmu hanya diam di rumah dan mengurusku. Aku akan berjuang Baekhyun, untuk menjadi suami yang baik. Dan suami yang nikmat. Hehe.

Sambil menjilat bibir, kubalik tubuhku hingga menghadap punggung sempit milik Baekhyun. Leher putihnya terlihat bersinar walau dikeadaan remang-remang seperti ini. Kaos longgarnya sedikit membuat bahunya tersingkap dan menampilkan kulit yang kelihatan begitu putih dan halus.

Tanganku tidak tahan lagi. Kuulurkan tanganku ke belakang lehernya, dan mulai mengelusnya menggunakan punggung jariku. Tanganku yang satu lagi langsung bergerak membekap mulutku sendiri karena sekarang aku benar-benar ingin berteriak.

ASTAGAAAAAA

KENAPA LEHERNYA BEGITU HALUS? LEBIH HALUS DARI BULU PENIS SEHUN!

...

...

...

Hah? Mwo? Kalian menanyakan apakah Sehun punya bulu penis? aigoodasar manusia-manusia mesum.

Beberapa detik kemudian kumajukan tubuhku hingga dadaku menabrak dan menempel di punggung Baekhyun. Hidungku bergerak mengendus wangi rambut Baekhyun berkali-kali.

Kuhirup dalam-dalam wangi strawberry yang menyeruak sambil menautkan kaki dinginku ke kaki hangat milik Baekhyun. Bahkan telapak kakinya pun terasa sangat lembut di kakiku.

Ugh, aku ingin lebih menyentuhnya. Tangan kiriku yang sedari tadi mengelus leher belakang Baekhyun, mulai bergerak dan menelusup masuk ke dalam kaos longgarnya. Membuat bahu kiri Baekhyun tersingkap karena gerakan tanganku.

Tanganku kemudian bergerak ke arah bagian depan. Mencari sesuatu. Berwarna cokelat. Yang jumlahnya ada 2. Yang akan menonjol kalau disentuh. Yang kenyal. Yang bisa ditarik-tarik. Yang-

AH.

Dapat...

Kumainkan jariku disekitar puting kiri Baekhyun dengan gerakan memutar dan menoelnya beberapa kali. Masih kurang puas, kutarik putingnya kemudian kucubit dan kutekan dengan agak keras. Lalu kembali kutarik lagi dengan kencang dan melakukannya secara berulang-berulang.

Sesuatu yang berada dibawahku mulai tidak tahan untuk berdiri. Badanku mulai bergerak maju mundur berusaha menggesekkan bagian bawahku supaya bisa merasakan pantat kenyal milik Baekhyun di selangkanganku.

ahh.. sungguh.. Ini nikmat sekali...

Sampai tiba-tiba bisa kudengar nafas Baekhyun terasa berat. Badannya mulai bergerak gelisah.

"ngghh"

Oh tidak. Dia mulai bangun.

Dengan gerakan secepat boboboy, langsung kutarik tanganku dari dalam kaosnya, kemudian membelakangi Baekhyun lagi lalu pura-pura tidur dan mengeluarkan suara dengkuran. Semoga Baekhyun tidak sadar.

Kasur mulai bergoyang perlahan. Menandakan Baekhyun sedang merubah posisinya.

"Dia tidur.."

Baekhyun bergumam setelah beberapa menit terjadi keheningan.

Kenapa dia ngomong sendiri?!

"Bahunya lebar.." Gumamnya lagi pelan.

Baiklah Baekhyun. Aku mulai takut sekarang.

"Kau tau.. Aku baru pertama kali bertemu pria setampan kau Chanyeol."

...

...

...

"Selamat tidur."

.

.

.

Aku menatap selembar kertas yang menampilkan tentang naiknya tunggakan apartemen bulan depan. Kuhela napas lelah sambil memijit pelan pelipisku. Berusaha mencari cara. Pekerjaanku yang hanya sebagai penulis berita di suatu majalah tentu tidak bisa membuatku hidup berkecukupan dengan kondisiku saat ini. Sekarang universitasku memang sudah libur. Jadi aku otomatis harus bekerja untuk mengisi perutku.

Duit untuk fanmeeting kemarin saja aku harus rela menggunakan seluruh gajiku. Mana aku tau kalau hasilnya seperti ini. Tau begitu aku tidak usah ikut fanmeeting Baekhyun kemarin.

Hey! Sadar Chanyeol! Karena fanmeeting kemarin lah kau bisa memegang puting kenyal milik Baekhyun! Dan kau tidak bersyukur?

Ngomong-ngomong soal Baekhyun, saat aku bangun keesokan harinya, ia sudah pergi. Apartemennya ditinggalkan kosong. Apa dia benar-benar sepercaya itu padaku hingga membiarkan apartemennya terbuka begitu saja. Begitu melihat secarik kertas yang menunjukkan kata-kata maafnya karena ada jadwal mendadak, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan apartemennya sebelum membersihkan kamar dan kasurnya. Dia bahkan tidak meninggalkan nomor teleponnya untuk kuhubungi. Mungkin dia memang tidak ingin lagi bertemu denganku.

"Chanyeol! Buka pintunya!" Suara teriakan Sehun terdengar dari luar.

Belum sempat aku membalas, dia sudah membuka pintu tersebut tanpa seijinku. "Kau sudah lihat pengumuman yang ditempel di depan pintu tadi pagi?" Tanyanya.

Kuangkat kertas yang kugenggam daritadi kearahnya. "Kau lihat sendiri."

"Ajumma itu benar-benar pelit! Baru tahun lalu dia naikin harga sewa. Sekarang naikin lagi? Rasanya ingin kutusuk perut besarnya itu supaya kempes!" Marah Sehun sambil duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Aku sepertinya tidak akan bisa membayar uang sewa." Seruku kemudian.

Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Kau mau jual diri?"

Dengan satu gerakan keras langsung kudepak kepala jeleknya itu. "Tak punya otak. Aku akan cari apartemen yang lebih kecil."

"Tidak!"

"Apa masalahmu bilang tidak, Oh Sehun?"

"Aku nanti sama siapa?! Gamau!"

Mendengar kata-kata Sehun aku ingin sekali membuang isi perutku ke wajahnya. "Kau menjijikan. Keputusanku sudah kotak Oh Sehun."

"Keputusan sudah bulat, sialan. Mana ada kotak!"

Kuberi senyum lebar kearah Sehun lalu bangkit berdiri ke kamarku. "Bantu aku rapikan baju dan barang-barangku. Aku bakal pindah besok pagi."

"Mwo?! Besok pagi? Kau gila ya? Memangnya kau tau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke menumpang di tempat Jongdae mungkin. Sekalian bantu-bantu."

Sehun langsung merenggut kesal sambil mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaianku dari lemari. "Kenapa harus ketempat Jongdae sih. Tinggal di apartemenku memangnya tidak bisa?"

"Tidak bisa Sehun. Hyungmu ini tidak mau merepotkanmu terus. Jadi aku harus pergi."

"Kau tidak mau.. Kembali saja ke ayahmu Chan?" Sahut Sehun tiba-tiba.

Gerakanku yang hendak merapikan buku-buku di meja langsung berhenti begitu mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Kuhela napas pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan mengambil barang-barangku di meja. "Tidak semudah itu. Aku sudah janji tidak akan menggunakan sepeserpun uang miliknya."

"Tapi kau membutuhkannya sekarang Chanyeol. Hanya untuk tempat tinggal saja."

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula aku memang butuh apartemen yang lebih kecil. Apalagi aku hanya tinggal seorang diri."

Merasa tidak akan menang melawan debatanku, Sehun hanya mendengus kecil sebelum mulai membantuku merapikan kamar.

Kuambil beberapa pigura foto Baekhyun yang juga kutaruh dinding lalu mengelus wajahnya perlahan. Refleks tersenyum begitu melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat manis dengan senyum andalannya.

Baekhyun-ah.. Bantu aku ya..

.

.

.

.

KELUARGA BESAR KIM SEDANG HOLIDAY. A-YEE. KAMI TUTUP UNTUK SEMENTARA. SEMOGA KALIAN AKAN KEMBALI LAGI 2 MINGGU KEDEPAN. -Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok mengucapkan selamat liburan.

Mataku melebar ketika membaca kertas yang ditempel di depan pintu restoran ayam milik Jongdae. Baiklah. Ini tidak baik. Sungguh. SEKARANG AKU HARUS KEMANA?!

Drrttt Drrrtt

Merasakan getaran dari kantong celanaku, kutaruh pantatku di gundukan tangga yang ada didepan restoran Jongdae, lalu meraih handphoneku dan memeriksanya.

new message from Sehoon

From: Sehoon

Chanyeol-ah~ bAg4imaNa? 5u-ddah b3rt^^eMu JoOnG-dae~?

"Si bangsat ini."

KENAPA AKU PUNYA TEMAN SEMENJIJIKAN SEHUN?

To: Sehoon

Kenapa kau hidup.

Kututup handphoneku setelah membalas pesan tidak penting Sehun, lalu beranjak bangkit dan pergi sambil membawa koper besarku. Aku benar-benar harus mencari tempat untuk tidur sekarang. Betapa menyebalkannya.

Kakiku berhenti di depan bangunan besar yang terlihat cukup sepi. Tentu saja sepi. Siapa yang mau mengunjungi museum seni pagi-pagi begini.

Kudorong pintu masuk sesudah membeli selembar tiket lalu memberikannya ke penjaga museum. Mataku langsung menjelajah ke seluruh ruangan. Tidak ada yang berubah. Semua masih sama. Letak-letak lukisan maupun ukiran patung tetap berada di tempatnya.

Tanpa sadar ujung bibirku terangkat. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak pergi kesini yaa.. Padahal dulu hampir setiap hari aku kesini.

Satu dua orang terlihat hilir mudik melihat berbagai lukisan yang dipajang disini. Pasti mereka sedang tidak ada tujuan dan tiba-tiba menemukan tempat ini. Aku yakin sekali.

Sampai saat dimana aku akhirnya menghentikan langkahku di depan lukisan besar yang terpajang agak jauh ke dalam museum. Senyumku kembali terukir. Ini salah satu lukisan favoritku.

Saat ingin menghampirinya lebih dekat, pandangan mataku jatuh ke punggung seorang laki-laki cukup pendek yang mengenakan topi dan tas ransel di punggungnya. Ia sedang menatap lukisan itu dengan menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit ke atas.

Ia sedang menatap lukisan itu dengan menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit ke atas

"Ini lukisan karya Affandi. Pelukis dari Indonesia."

Sahutku begitu sampai ke sampingnya. Ikut menatap lukisan tersebut.

Bisa kudengar nafas laki-laki disebelahku sedikit tercekat. Mungkin dia kaget. "Ah? Aku tau. Ada tulisannya. Tapi aku gak ngerti kenapa wajahnya terbakar dan banyak wajah-wajah lain di sekelilingnya? Ini.. Sedikit menyeramkan."

Aku tersenyum sedetik kemudian begitu mendengar penuturannya. "Kau tau judul lukisan ini dalam bahasa korea? Potret diri dan topeng-topeng kehidupan."

"Aku masih gak ngerti."

"Arti dari lukisan ini... cukup dalam menurutku. Kau tau kan Tuhan menciptakan manusia lebih mulia dan paling sempurna dari ciptaan-Nya yang lain?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi, dengan kesempurnaan itu manusia cenderung mempunyai banyak kelemahan karena hawa nafsu yang berasal dari bisikan-bisikan buruk. Wajah-wajah disekeliling itu, adalah wajah-wajah dari bisikan-bisikan buruk yang sering terdengar di pikiran kita. Dan wajah terbakar yang ada di manusia itu adalah cerminan bisikan-bisikan yang membuat kita menutup hati dan kebenaran."

"Wow.."

Tawa kecilku keluar "Aku tahu. Cukup dalam kan? Walaupun aku mengerti artinya, tetap saja aku masih berbuat dosa. Menyedihkan sekali."

"Maksudmu berbuat dosa?"

Karena tidak tahan, kali ini kutatap laki-laki disampingku. "Kemarin malam... Aku melecehkan seseorang. Bahkan aku sering membayangkan hal-hal yang buruk begitu melihat wajahnya. Seperti membayangkan bagaimana ketika dia mendesah di bawahku. Atau bagaimana ketika aku melihat ukurannya untuk pertama kali. Atau bagaimana ketika bibir pinknya itu kuhisap-"

"-Baiklah. Baiklah. Kau bisa hentikan itu. Aku mengerti." Kali ini laki-laki mungil itu tertawa. "Kau aneh juga ya. Kukira awalnya, kau orang yang serius. Tau-tau hanya laki laki mesum." Sahutnya lagi. Kutatap wajahnya dari samping yang membuatku sadar bahwa ia cukup manis dengan suara beratnya itu.

"Yah.. Aku berubah mesum hanya jika melihat wajahnya saja."

"Aneh."

"Aku tau." Balasku dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya ke lukisan lagi.

Setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti kami. "Ngomong-ngomong..." Sahutnya lagi tiba-tiba membuatku kembali menatap ke arahnya.

"Namaku Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu denganmu."

.

.

.

 **ditunggu reviewnya if you like it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Pembantu Elit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Iya aku memang sedang mencari pekerjaan tambahan." Ujarku siang itu yang sedang duduk berdua Kyungsoo masih di depan lukisan karya Affandi itu. Disini memang diberi beberapa kursi untuk duduk. Jadi aku dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengobrol lebih jauh lagi.

Ahh.. Kyungsoo benar-benar anak yang manis, perlu kau ketahui.

"jjinja? Kupikir kau anak orang kaya.."

Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua alisnya sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataanku. Aku tersenyum membalas tatapannya. "Aku tau wajah setampan ini tidak pantas jadi orang miskin. Yakan?"

Suara kekehan Kyungsoo terdengar. "Menjijikan." Gumamnya.

"Uhm.. Kau mau bekerja denganku?" Sahutnya lagi.

Mataku langsung berbinar lebar. Kulipat kedua tanganku lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. "Bisakah aku bekerja denganmu? Kumohon Kyung.."

"Tapi kau mungkin tidak akan suka. Apalagi jurusanmu jurusan musik.."

Kugelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. "Tenang saja. Asal dapat tempat untuk tidur aku rela melakukan apapun!"

"Asal tidak melayani tante-tante kurang kerjaan! Kau bukan gigolo kan Kyung?" Sambungku cepat.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat semakin membulat. "Yak! Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu!"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil membalas perkataannya. "Yasudah ayo ikut aku. Kamu bakal bantu-bantu jadi pembersih rumah. Nanti kamu bisa tidur di rumahku. Aku punya kamar kosong kok."

"Pem- Pembersih rumah? Mak- Maksudmu pembantu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu bangkit berdiri dan menatapku bingung. "Iya. Pembantu. Kau keberatan?"

"Ah? Tidak! Ten- Tenang saja!" Sahutku ikut berdiri dan mengikuti langkahnya yang mulai beranjak keluar dari museum sambil menarik koper besarku.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa aku bisa disebut orang yang beruntung apa tidak. Tapi.. duh. Bersih-bersih rumah? Mencuci piring saja masih sering banyak sisa makanan yang menempel.

GIMANA BERSIH-BERSIH SATU RUMAH?!

.

.

.

"Sebelumnya perlu kuberitahu kalau kita merupakan pembantu elit!" Ucap Kyungsoo menggebu-gebu. Tangannya terkepal keatas dengan mata membelalak lebar semangat.

Aku terdiam kebingungan. Memangnya ada pembantu elit?

"Aku tidak mengerti, Kyung."

"Maksudnya, kau harus bersih-bersih menggunakan hatimu, seluruh kemampuanmu, seluruh tenagamu, dan seluruh pengetahuanmu. Jadi kita ini disebut pembantu elit. Karena pertama, kita tidak datang ke rumah pelanggan saat mereka masih ada dirumah."

"Kalau memang mereka seharian dirumah gimana?"

"Buat dirimu seinvisible mungkin!"

"Kalau dikira maling bagaimana?"

"Makanya itu kubilang, buat dirimu invisible. Jadinya kan tidak akan ketahuan!"

Aku manggut-manggut paham. Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan. "Yang kedua, kita harus pergi sebelum pelanggan pulang kerumahnya."

"Bisa dipahami."

"Yang ketiga, semua kondisi rumah harus sebersih mungkin. Dan saat kau selesai membersihkan rumah itu, taruh kartu bertuliskan logo perusahan pembantu kita di depan pintu. Jadi dia bisa melihat kalau rumah bersih karena kita."

Benar-benar aneh.

"Bisa dimengerti."

"Dan yang terakhir kita tidak boleh memeriksa barang pribadi pelanggan. Apalagi pergi ke lemari bajunya!"

"Kalau lemarinya berantakan gimana?"

"Ya kau bisa rapikan itu. Tapi jangan sampai kau mengambil atau menyelundupkannya ke tasmu. Camkan hal itu baik-baik."

"Memangnya baju-baju mereka sebagus apasih. Aku juga masih punya baju."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Ia menatapku datar. "Aku lupa memberitahumu satu hal."

Kutatap wajahnya penasaran. "Apa?"

"Kita hanya membersihkan rumah selebritis."

Dan mataku langsung melotot lebar sangat terkejut.

.

.

.

Seminggu penuh aku belajar cara membersihkan rumah dengan Kyungsoo. Seluruh tubuhku pegal bukan main. Pantas saja Kyungsoo punya tubuh sangat mungil. Dia pasti tidak bisa bertumbuh walau makan banyak karena pekerjaan ini. Ternyata perusahaan pembantu selebritis milik Kyungsoo merupakan turun temurun dari Kakeknya dulu. Karena kakeknya cukup dekat dengan para selebritis Korea. Sekarang, sejak ayahnya meninggal, otomatis Kyungsoo lah yang menggantikan Ayahnya.

Oh dan perusahan Kyungsoo sudah cukup terkenal di kalangan selebritis. Jadi bisa diyakini, bahwa pekerja dan karyawannya sangat terpecaya dan handal. Entah apa yang membuat Kyungsoo sangat mempercayaiku bekerja ditempatnya. Bisa saja aku mencuri barang saat sedang membersihkan rumah kan? Tapi dia bilang, mukaku seperti orang idiot. Jadi hal itu tidak mungkin kulakukan.

Apa benar? Wajahku seperti orang idiot?

Ah masa sih.

Baekhyun saja bilang aku tampan.

Hehe.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Baekhyun, aku sempat bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Apa dia pernah membersihkan rumah Baekhyun. Dia menjawab sudah membersihkannya selama 2 kali. Tapi Baekhyun sangat jarang tinggal di apartemennya. Jadi dia tidak pernah membersihkannya lagi. Dan Baekhyun sangat baik. Dia memberi Kyungsoo uang tip yang cukup besar dengan menaruhnya di meja sebelum dia pergi.

Lihatlah hati malaikatku itu. Benar-benar luar biasa.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengetahui obsesi besarku terhadap Baekhyun. Dan dia akan membantuku supaya aku bisa membersihkan rumahnya kalau-kalau Baekhyun memang sedang menyewa jasanya.

Hehe. Membayangkannya saja aku sudah tidak sabar rasanya. Kembali ke apartemen Baekhyun. Menghirup wanginya lagi. Uuhhh sungguh tak sabar aku.

"CHANYEOL JANGAN MENGEPEL SAMBIL MAJU! NGEPEL ITU JALANNYA HARUS MUNDUR BODOH!"

Teriakan Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunanku lalu segera menatap ke arah lantai. Ah sial. Lantai yang baru kupel makin kotor karena kuinjak saat sedang basah.

"Maaf Kyung. Aku lupa." Sahutku lalu kembali mengepel dari ujung. Kali ini dengan gerakan mundur.

Ah! Job pertamaku yang diberikan Kyungsoo cukup sulit. Yaitu rumah G-Dragon. ULALA..

Dan pekerjaanku tidak pernah lebih seru lagi sebelumnya.

Oh ada yang paling seru.

Menjadi masa depan Baekhyun. Hehe.

Itu perkerjaan yang sangat sulit.

"Chanyeol. Kau dapat kabar baik." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berteriak dari dapur. Kuhentikan langkah mengepelku lalu membalas sambil sedikit berteriak. "Kabar baik apa?!"

Kyungsoo memunculkan kepalanya dari arah dapur sambil tersenyum lebar. "Baekhyun mau rumahnya dibersihkan sabtu besok."

Senyumku langsung mengembang sangat lebar. Jantungku rasanya ingin copot saat mendengar kabar itu. "KYUNGSOO AKU CINTA KAU KAU HARUS TAU ITU!"

"Jangan macam-macam! Mengerti?!" Ancam Kyungsoo.

Aku hanya memberikan cengiran lebar lalu mulai kembali mengepel lantai sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya supaya Baekhyun bisa bertemu denganku lagi.

Apa aku harus menunggu dikasurnya?

.

.

.

Kuketuk pintu apartemen Baekhyun beberapa kali. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Sepertinya istriku sudah pergi sejak tadi. Dengan perlahan, kubuka pintu apartemennya dengan kunci yang sudah dititipkan Baekhyun ke Kyungsoo, lalu masuk ke dalam tidak meninggalkan senyuman di wajahku.

Suasana apartemen yang mewah namun sederhana kembali terlihat. Ini luar biasa.

Sampai tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar perlahan membuatku menghela napas. Sudah pasti itu dari Sehun. Siapa lagi yang selalu menghubungiku siang bolong begini. Apa dia tak ada kerjaan?

Begitu kuangkat panggilan darinya, suara berat Sehun langsung terdengar. "Hyuuungg..."

"Mwooo?" Balasku singkat sembari melepaskan sepatu dan memakai sandal rumah Baekhyun.

"Kau dimanaa? Kenapa tidak memberiku kabar? Apartemenku jadi sepi. Dan sekarang apartemenmu sudah diisi namja aneh bermata rusa. Bayangkan saja Hyung! Baru bertemu denganku pertama kali kemarin, dia sudah memintaku untuk memasukinya! Yang benar saja!" Cerocos Sehun tidak berhenti. Chanyeol me-loudspeaker panggilan Sehun, menaruhnya di meja, lalu mulai membersihkan sampah-sampah makanan yang berserakan di ruang tamu Baekhyun.

"Memasuki bagaimana maksudnya?"

"Ituloh Hyung.. masa tidak mengerti sih. Memasuki benda panjang milikmu ke lubangnya yang ketat."

Tawa kecilku langsung keluar mendengar kata-kata Sehun. "Kau luar biasa vulgar." Balasku sarkasme.

"Inilah hidup Hyung. Kadang kau diatas. Kadang kau dibawah."

"Apa hubungannya, sialan."

"Yaahh walaupun lebih enak diatas. Kau bisa menusuk dengan nikmat."

"Kau mulai keluar topik, Sehun."

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti ada orang se-absurd Oh Sehun.

Kalian bilang aku lebih absurd?

Dasar tidak punya otak!

Saat sudah selesai membersihkan sampah-sampah di ruang tamu, kakiku mulai melangkah ke tempat kenikmatan. Kamar tidur Baekhyun. Tentu saja masih membawa handphone dengan suara Sehun yang terus berbicara tanpa henti.

Senyumku merekah melihat suasana kamar Baekhyun yang kemarin ku tiduri. Maksudnya aku tidur di kamarnya. Bukannya aku meniduri kamarnya.

Kamar Baekhyun terlihat sedikit berantakan. Kembali menaruh handphoneku di meja kecil sebelah kasur Baekhyun, aku mulai merapikan barang-barang Baekhyun yang berantakan.

Sampai tiba-tiba mataku membulat besar begitu melihat sesuatu di bawah kasurnya tergeletak. Mulutku terbuka lebar.

APA-APAAN INI. KENAPA ADA KONDOM BEKAS DI KAMAR BAEKHYUN!

Ja- Jangan bilang... Dia... Bermain api dibelakangku..

Entah apa yang terjadi hatiku rasanya begitu sakit melihat kondom bekas yang masih berisi sperma tergeletak begitu saja di kamar Baekhyun. Rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang juga.

"Hyung! Hyung! Kau disana? Kenapa tidak membalas kata-kataku aish!" Suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Sehun-ah.." Balasku kemudian lalu dengan perlahan mengambil kondom itu dengan jari-jariku. Sedikit menjauhkannya dari tubuhku.

"Ne? Kenapa Hyung?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau-kalau kau menemukan sebuah kondom berisi sperma di rumah pacarmu?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Uhhmm.. Kalau itu kondomku sih-"

"Tentu saja itu bukan kondom milikmu bodoh!"

"Ahhh.. Kalau seperti itu sudah pasti dia selingkuh Hyung! Aku sih akan melemparkan kondom itu ke wajahnya. Kalau tidak kusumpel saja mulutnya dengan kondom itu. Dasar tidak tahu diri!"

Kuhela napas panjang mendengar kata-katanya. Baekhyun ternyata memang selingkuh di belakangku.

MENGAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU BAEKHYUNKU KASIHKUCINTAKU.. MENGAPA?!

Masih memegang kondom itu dengan ujung jariku, kuputar-putar sedikit memeriksa spermanya. Isinya lumayan banyak. Pasti laki-laki itu merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Sialan. SIALAN.

Baru hendak berjalan ke plastik sampah yang kupersiapkan di pinggir meja, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka membuatku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap pintu itu.

Mataku membelalak lebar begitu melihat sosok Byun Baekhyun dengan surai pink lembutnya masuk ke kamar sambil memainkan handphonenya. Begitu mendongakkan kepalanya, kali ini giliran mata Baekhyun yang melotot lebar melihatku berdiri tidak nyaman. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke kondom yang sedang kupegang. Lalu ke wajahku lagi. Ke kondom lagi. Ke wajahku. Ke kondom. Ke wajah. Ke kondom. Ke penisku...

...

...

...

HAHAHA maksudnya ke wajahku.

"CHANYEOL-SSI?!"

Kuteguk ludah gugup begitu mendengar teriakannya..

"SAYANG?!"

"Sayang?"

"EH?! BAEKHYUN-SSI!"

Dan karena terkejut, kondom yang kupegang jatuh begitu saja ke lantai membuat isinya berceceran kemana-mana. Membuatku kali ini menatap horror ke lantai..

EWWWWW TIDAAAAKK

.

.

.

"Jadi kau bekerja dengan Kyungsoo?"

Aku duduk di sofa dengan menutup kedua kakiku rapat karena gugup. Kuanggukkan kepalaku kecil. "Iya. Aku bekerja dengannya. Mumpung kuliahku sedang libur. Jadi.."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil disampingku. "Aku mengerti. Maaf aku harusnya tidak pulang ke rumah saat jam segini. Kau jadi melanggar aturan ya? Tapi tadi ada benda yang tertinggal jadi aku harus pulang."

Kenapa dia tidak menjelaskan saja tentang kondom yang sudah kubersihkan itu.

"Tidak apa Baekhyun-ssi. Nanti akan kujelaskan ke Kyungsoo." Balasku memberi senyum kecil.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ah. Kau mau minum apa? Kenapa kemarin kau malah pulang? Padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu."

Mataku yang sudah bulat semakin membulat mendengar kata-katanya. "Be- benarkah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis. Membuat kedua matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit. "Tentu saja." Kali ini ujung bibirnya turun ke bawah. "Tapi kau malah pulang. Padahal aku hanya pergi beberapa menit ke supermarket."

Keningku mengkerut. "Loh? Bukannya kau ada jadwal mendadak?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. "Iya. Awalnya memang seperti itu. Tapi saat dijalan manajerku memundurkan jadwalnya. Jadi aku ke supermarket sebentar membeli bahan-bahan makanan lalu buru-buru pulang. Tapi kau sudah pergi." Sahutnya dengan nada sedih.

Aduh.. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa."

Dan percakapan berhenti. Suasana menjadi hening. Pandanganku terus memutar ke segala arah. Berusaha menghilangkan kegugupanku. Sampai tiba-tiba kurasakan wangi tubuh Baekhyun mendekat kearahku. Langsung kulirik Baekhyun yang sekarang mendekatkan duduknya hingga lututnya dan bahunya menempel dengan milikku.

"Chanyeol.." Ia berbisik pelan.

Membuatku tanpa sadar meremas ujung sofa dengan gugup. "Ke- ke- kenapa Baekhyun-ssi?"

Tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjalar ke pahaku lalu mulai merabanya perlahan. Membuat sesuatu dalam celanaku berkedut gemas.

"Kau.. punya penggaris?" Bisiknya lagi membawa tangannya naik turun di pahaku.

Masih kutatap televisi di hadapanku tidak berani untuk menolehkan wajahku ke samping dan berdekatan dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"Bu-Buat apa?"

Bisa kudengar tawa kecil Baekhyun keluar. Lalu tangannya kali ini meremas pahaku beberapa kali. Dan ia berbisik pelan meniupkan sedikit udara ke telingaku.

"Untuk mengukur penisku..."

DEMI KOLOR KYUNGSOO...

.

.

.

.

.

 **ditunggu komentarnya if you like it :)**


End file.
